1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mateable electrical connectors and more particularly an adapter which can be used to insure the joint between a multiple conductor panel mounted connector and a mateable connector upon a cable such as a power cable and provide strain relief for such cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,776 issued May 22, 1984. In that device the electrical conductors are terminated in special connectors which permit locking and strain relief to be carried out but connectors without these special body parts on them cannot be joined. It is not possible to merely provide an adaptive structure which can be used with existing connectors as is true of the instant device.
A second device available in the prior art makes use of a restraint made up of a specially bent length of high gauge metal rod mounted in special mounting fasteners with apertures in their heads so that the ends of the rod can enter the apertures allowing the restrain to pivot through an arc of 90.degree. from a non-engaging position to an engaging position. In the first position, the connector can be joined to the panel connector or withdrawn. With the restraint in the second position, withdrawal of the connector is not possible. Withdrawal of the connector is prevented by the engagement of two spaced apart arms with slots in a special connector. Without the special connector with the appropriate slots the restraint is inoperative to prevent connector separation.